Visitors
by Akiko Heart
Summary: Things are starting to get a little 'futuristic' around the sailor scouts... there's some swearing in here, just thought i would say that


Serena was laying on her bed listening to music from her new mp3 player extremely bored while Rini sat beside her bed listening to music aswell. Serena suddenly bolted up

"Hey Rini!" Serena shouted still with her headphones in

"Serena~! Don't scare me like that!" Rini pouted at the past version of her mother

"Oh sorry" Serena took her headphones out "Anyway, I have an awesome idea! why don't we meet at Rei's place and have a sleepover! sounds fun, right?" Serena jumped up and down excited

"Yeah! we can have sweets!" Rini lit up in delight

"Yes! I'm gonna go call Rei right now!" Serena picked her phone and dialled Rei's number

"Hino residence, who's calling?" Rei's voice came from the over end of the phone

"Hey Rei! It's Serena! Can we have a sleepover at your place tonight? please please please please!" Serena half shouted half pleaded down the phone

"Geez Serena, calm down, you're going to give me a headache at this rate but fine, you can sleepover here, want me to call the others?" Rei asked rolling her eyes secretly

"Awesome! see you in a few!" Serena shut the phone down and packed some bed-clothes for her and Rini before bolting out the front door shouting "Mom! I'm staying over Rei's place tonight!"

40 minutes later...

"Why does there have to be soooooo many steps" Serena moaned dragging herself up the temple steps

"Come on Serena! Were almost there!" Rini smirked while skipping up the steps, after several more steps they both made it to the shrine

"Serena, late as usual I see" Rei rolled her eyes at their princess

"Rei! your such a meanie!" Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei "Hey Mina!" Serena shouted giving her best friend a hug

"Serena! Rini!" Mina giggled

"Hey aunt Mina" Rini gave a small wave smiling

"Hi Rini, Serena" Ami nodded before going back to the book she was reading

"Hey guys!" Lita waved a small hello

"Hey Lita! hey Ami! where's the food? I'm starving!" Serena rushed inside followed by Rini searching for sugary treats

"Is that all you think about!?" Rei yelled after them as everyone headed to Rei's room to set up the sleeping bags. Once everything was set up they all got changed into their bed-clothes and sat in a circle in the middle of the room chatting about boys and manga until everyone made a unanimous decision that it was time to get some sleep and so everyone got into their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later a ringing came from Rini's bag, Rini took her screen phone out and opened it

"Princess! how you been? we all miss you soooooooo much!" A girl with brown hair just above her shoulders and sparkling green eyes popped up on the screen smiling

"Yup! I know I do, miss me princess?" A guy with raven spiked hair and blue eyes winked at Rini

"Hey Emily! try to keep quite though, hi Ryan..." Rini gave a shy smile and blushed

"Save the flirting for later bro, would it kill you to shut it for one fucking minute, seriously! it's like non stop, anyway 'sup Princess?" A with knee-length dirty blonde hair and amethyst eyes saluted Rini through the screen

"Hey Renée! Nothing much" Rini giggled at her best friends actions

"Guys! Sisters come before friends! Hey lil sis! everything alright?"A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and bright purple eyes pushed towards the front and waved to her little sister Rini

"Hey Selene! Yeah, everythings fine, I miss you and mom though" Rini smiled

"Well anyway, It looks like were finally winning the war! See you!" Selene giggled and the screen went blank. Rini sighed as a lone tear travelled down her cheek 'I miss you guys' Rini rubbed her eyes and checked the time '9am, might aswell wait for Serena and the others to wake up now' Rini thought and grabbed her mp3 player. About an hour later Rei bolted up from her bed and looked around spotting Rini

"Rini! Wake everyone up! an unknown presence is going to appear right outside the shrine!" Rei told Rini before throwing some random clothes on

"On it!" Rini answered pulling out her headphones "Hey guys! Youma attack!" Rini knew this would wake everyone up and she wasn't disappointed

"What? where!?" Makoto shouted jumping out of her sleeping bag

"W-what?" Came Ami's sleepy voice from the other side of the room

"At this time in the morning?" Minako groaned

"I need my beauty sleep!" Serena whined, Rini burst out laughing and Makoto sweat dropped

"What's so funny?" Makoto asked

"I was joking!" Rini giggled

"There could be a serious threat out there! why is no one coming!?" Rei shouted through her bedroom door

"What!?" Serena and Minako shot up and started pulling clothes on, everyone else just sweat dropped

"Come on! Like Rei said!" Serena rushed out the bedroom to go with Rei and everyone else followed.

Once they had reached the front of the shrine a bright light emitted just in front of the temple steps and two figures stumbled out, one being held bridal style by the other, once the light had died down Rini was the first to look up

"Ryan! Renée!" Rini yelled rushing towards the two "What happened?"

"We were in battle and my stupid sister here put her life on-line for Emily again!" Ryan said frustrated at his sisters condition, he himself had a long cut across his cheek and several bruises showing where his clothing was ripped. Renee's blonde hair now looked almost brown from all the dirt and blood matted in it and she was unconscious in Ryan's arms

"Not again! Ami you have to help her!" Rini pleaded to the blue haired girl behind her

"Ok, I'll see what's up, Makoto could you carry her inside please?" Ami asked

"Sure" Makoto took Renee from Ryan's arms and followed Ami inside, Rei, Minako and Serena all followed Ami inside curious about what was wrong with the girl

"Do they know of us?" Ryan asked indicating to the scouts

"No but if Pluto let you through then it's ok to tell them who you are" Rini smiled "I missed you Ryan"

"I missed you to my princess" Ryan gave Rini a quick kiss and laced her fingers with his holding her hand "I think I should explain to them why I'm here" Ryan pulled Rini indoors with him. When they entered Rei's bedroom all eyes were set on their entwined hands

"Um guys? hello?" Rini blushed pulling her hand from Ryan's

"Who's this Rini?" Serena asked her future daughter

"I think it's better if I explain it" Ryan looked to Rini for conformation that it was ok to talk, he got a nod so he continued "My name is Ryan and the girl I was carrying, that's my sister Renée, were from the future, the one the princess came from" Ryan waited for everyone to digest the information

"So wait... how do you know Rini?" Minako asked confused

"Renée is part of her royal guard and as for me, I guard the older princess" Ryan glanced over at his sister that was now sleeping peacefully

"If your part of the royal guard you must be..."Ami's eyes widened

"Yeah" Ryan smirked

"Who?" Serena demanded

"Mars..." Ryan smirked again

"WHAT!?" Rei screeched

"Ok, WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THAT NOISE!?" Renée yelled having been woken up

"Shouting will get you no where sis" Ryan smiled at his sister

"And who the fuck asked you?" Renée raised her brow at her brother

"You" Ryan grinned

"Whatever you fucking prick" Renée grumbled under her breath, then she spotted Rini

" 'Sup princess?" Renée nodded towards Rini

"Your mothers here" Rini pointed out

"What? where?" Renée scanned the room with her eyes "Wait...their all my age, what the hell?" Renée looked around confused

"I can answer that"Ami said

"Aunt Ami! Your suppose to be off duty because your pre-" Renée stopped what she was saying because she caught Ryan's and Rini's horrified faces but carried on just to piss them off "-gnant" Renée stuck her tongue out at her brother

"Renée! Were in the 20th century and you just gave away part of the future!" Rini yelled

"Who cares? She might as well know considering the rest of our guests should arrive soon" Renée huffed

"I-i'm p-p-pregnant?" Ami stuttered

"Well not now but you get the point" Ryan smiled at his distressed aunt, just then someones phone rang and Renée froze

"Shit! that's moms ringtone!" Renée quickly answered her phone and older Rei's (A/N I'm just gonna call all the future scouts older) face appeared on the screen " 'Sup mom...?" Renée stuttered

"Don't you 'whats up' me, you know damn well whats up! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!?" older Rei's voice boomed from the phone "It's one thing to leave the castle and fight when I told you not to but its a complete other thing to go to the 20th century without even letting me know! I'm sending the other guards to look out for your grounded butt!" her voice boomed even louder than before and she clicked off the screen

"Ryan. Explain. I need to go think" Renée mumbled before stalking of to the fire room she knew was somewhere in the shrine

"Well then, any questions?" Ryan smiled politely

"Who's the father then?" Rei asked completely confused

"Hmm...I'm not really the one to answer that question...maybe we should wait until Emily gets here to be able to fully explain everything" Ryan suggested

"And Emily is...?" Makoto asked finally finding her voice

"You'll find out..." just then four figures could landing in a heap on the floor by the window with mutters of 'owww' and 'get that outta there!' "Right about now" Ryan finished laughing to himself

"That better not be you laughing pretty boy, I'll kick your ass!" A voice yelled as the first figure began to get up, it was a girl with black hair all the way to her knees with the bangs pinned back with red heart clips, she had dark blue eyes that were almost black "Hi i'm Lilith, daughter of Setsuna Meioh or Sailor Pluto and 17 years old" Lilith smiled and waved "Although she herself didn't foresee me so lets keep this a little secret so I can surprise her, ok?" Lilith held a finger to her lips and winked

"I guess it would be my turn next, right love?" next another girl laced her fingers with Lilith's, she had long blonde hair to her waist with aqua highlights and sea green eyes "My name is Naomi, I am the daughter of Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh also known as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune respectively, I am 17 years old and am currently dating Lilith Meioh if you did not already gather that much" Naomi smiled at everyone leaning into her lovers side

"Wh-" The rooms door opening interrupted Rei as three people walked in

"What's the problem? Rei called a while ago for a meeting" Michiru asked taking a seat with Haruka and Setsuna

"That would be it" Makoto pointed to Naomi and Lilith, the three newcomers turned to look at the teenagers across from them

"Who...?" Haruka trailed off and Lilith smiled

"One moment please" Lilith turned around to see two girls fighting on the floor "Emiko! Selene!" the two girls paused in mid fight, one holding the others hair and the other biting the firsts arm "Get your filthy butts front and center before I get Renee to burn your ass!" Lilith yelled

"Yes mam!" the two girls saluted before standing up straight, Emiko had brown hair just above her shoulders and green eyes whereas Selene had blonde hair down to her feet tied up in a ponytail and had blue eyes

"Right, now that's sorted, i'll repeat my introduction, i'm Lilith, daughter of Setsuna Meioh or Sailor Pluto and i'm 17 years old, this girl here next to me is my beautiful girlfriend Nanami, daughter of Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh or Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, she's 17 years old too" Lilith smiled


End file.
